Michael Pineda
Michael Francisco Pineda Paulino (born January 18, 1989) is a Dominican professional baseball pitcher for the New York Yankees of Major League Baseball (MLB). He signed as an international free agent with the Seattle Mariners in 2005, and made his MLB debut for the Mariners in 2011. In his rookie season, Pineda was named an All-Star and finished fifth in balloting for American League Rookie of the Year. After his rookie season, he was traded to the Yankees. Pineda is listed at 6'7 and 260 lbs. His fastball in 2011 averaged 94.7 mph, which was the highest among MLB rookies with at least 100 innings pitched, and fourth overall in MLB. Professional career Minor leagues Pineda signed with the Seattle Mariners of Major League Baseball (MLB) at age 16 on December 12, 2005. He made his professional debut with the Mariners of the Rookie-level Dominican Summer League (DSL) in 2006, pitching to a 2–1 win-loss record with a 0.44 earned run average (ERA), allowing only one earned run all season. In 2007, he had a 6–1 record with a 2.29 ERA in regular action for the DSL Mariners. Pineda pitched for the Wisconsin Timber Rattlers of the Class-A Midwest League in 2008 and had a 8–6 record with a 1.95 ERA. Opponents had a batting average of .216 against Pineda. He led the Seattle farm system in ERA, opponent average and strikeouts (128). Baseball America rated Pineda as the Mariners' tenth best prospect while the Mariners organization named him their Minor League Pitcher of the Year. Wisconsin pitching coach Jaime Navarro became Pineda's mentor. Pineda battled injuries during the 2009 season, missing most of the year due to elbow strain. He was 4–2 with a 2.84 ERA for the High Desert Mavericks of the Class-A Advanced California League while healthy and threw three shutout innings for the Mariners of the Rookie-level Arizona League. He struck out 52 in innings pitched (IP) for the year. Before the 2010 season, Baseball America ranked Pineda as the Mariners' sixth best prospect. Back in good health in 2010, Pineda was 8–1 with a 2.22 ERA for the West Tenn Diamond Jaxx of the Class-AA Southern League with 78 strikeouts and 17 walks in 77 IP and 3–3 with a 4.76 ERA for the Tacoma Rainiers of the Class-AAA Pacific Coast League with 76 strikeouts and 17 walks in IP. The Mariners front office ended his season when he reached 140 IP as a precaution against injury. The Mariners again named Pineda their Minor League Pitcher of the Year in 2010, and he was a finalist for the USA Today Minor League Player of the Year. Baseball America rated Pineda as the second best prospect in the Mariners' system before the 2011 season. Baseball America also rated him the sixteenth best prospect in all of baseball. Seattle Mariners (2011) Pineda made the Mariners' starting rotation out of spring training 2011 as the number five starter, the third youngest player on a 2011 opening day roster after Chris Sale and Tim Collins. He made his MLB debut on April 5, giving up three runs in six innings in a loss. Pineda pitched innings, allowed two runs, struck out seven batters, and earned his first MLB win on April 12, 2011. Pineda struck out a career high nine batters against the Detroit Tigers on April 28, including the first four batters he faced. He ended his first month in the majors with a 4–1 record and a 2.01 ERA. He was named American League Rookie of the Month for April 2011, pitching at least six innings in his first five starts, giving up only 22 hits and 12 walks over innings, while striking out 30 opposing batters. Pineda was selected to the All-Star Game on July 10 as a replacement for Justin Verlander, who was ineligible to pitch in the All-Star Game due to having pitched the day before the All-Star break. He was 8–6 at that point, but with a 3.03 ERA and 113 strikeouts in 113 innings, against only 36 walks. In the All-Star Game, Pineda pitched one perfect inning, striking out Scott Rolen and Rickie Weeks. Pineda finished the 2011 season with a 9–10 record and a 3.74 ERA. He recorded no wins in his final seven starts over the last two months of the year, and the Mariners cut back on his work load as a precaution against an arm injury. In 28 starts, he struck out 173 hitters while walking just 55 over 171 innings. Pineda struck out 24.9% of all batters faced, which was the third highest strikeout percentage in MLB. He also finished fifth in voting for American League Rookie of the Year Award, behind Jeremy Hellickson, Mark Trumbo, Eric Hosmer, and Iván Nova, and ahead of teammate Dustin Ackley, who finished sixth. After the season, Keith Law ranked Pineda as the 20th best player under the age of 25. New York Yankees (2012–present) The Mariners traded Pineda to the New York Yankees with José Campos, for Jesús Montero and Héctor Noesí on January 13, 2012. The Mariners felt they could afford to part with Pineda because of their depth of top-tier pitching prospects, including Danny Hultzen, James Paxton, and Taijuan Walker. Pineda was placed on the 15-day disabled list with tendinitis in his right shoulder at the culmination of spring training, causing him to miss the start of the 2012 season. During his rehabilitation, he suffered an anterior labral tear in his right shoulder. He underwent arthroscopic surgery on May 1, 2012 and was eliminated for the 2012 season. Pineda began the 2013 season on the 60-day DL as he was still recovering from the shoulder surgery. He was activated from the DL on July 8, 2013 and optioned to Triple-A. Scouting profile Pineda is listed at 6'7 and 260 lbs. Baseball America rated Pineda as having the best fastball and control in the Mariners' system in 2010, while rating him as having the best fastball and slider in the Mariners season in 2011. Pineda's fastball in 2011 averaged 94.7 MPH, the highest among MLB rookies with at least 100 innings pitched, ranking fourth in the American League behind Alexi Ogando, Justin Verlander, and David Price. Pineda also throws a changeup. Personal life Pineda's family lives in the Dominican Republic. While pitching for the Mariners in 2011, he roomed with Navarro, who had become the Mariners' bullpen coach. He makes an effort to conduct his interviews in English, without the use of a translator. On August 20, 2012, Pineda was charged with driving under the influence of alcohol while on injury rehab in Tampa, Florida. On February 20, 2013. Pineda pleaded no contest to driving under the influence and must serve 50 hours community service, up to one year of probation, attend DUI school and pay a $500 fine. References External links Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:Seattle Mariners players Category:American League All-Stars Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Major League Baseball players from the Dominican Republic Category:People from Yaguate Category:Wisconsin Timber Rattlers players Category:Arizona League Mariners players Category:High Desert Mavericks players Category:West Tennessee Diamond Jaxx players Category:Tacoma Rainiers players Category:Tampa Yankees players Category:Trenton Thunder players Category:Scranton/Wilkes-Barre RailRiders players Category:Pitchers Category:Starting Pitchers Category:Players